Oydessy
by revengeofthedesperado
Summary: And so their cries rang out; the song of battle.   -Hoenn Region-
1. OC's

**_Is it just me, or are there not enough good Pokémon OC stories out there? I've decided to quench my thirst for one by writing this little fic here. I must warn you; I'm planning to focus on the darker, more realistic side of a Pokémon journey (if the title and summary weren't enough of a clue). I will be sprinkling a bit of humor throughout though, so do not fret!_**

**_Right now, the OC spots are limited. There will be three main characters: My OC (the trainer of the group), a coordinator, and a breeder. I also need rivals for all three, and love interests for all three. I'm looking for a diverse cast, so try to make your character as unique as possible. I won't be choosing any clichés. _**

**_Here's the application with my character's information:_**

Name: Veronica McCullough

Age: 16

Hair: Bright, Waist-Length Orange Waves

Eyes: Light Gray

Skin: Pale

Outfit: Veronica wears a losing-fitting, black crop-top that hangs off her left shoulder and has a grinning, neon-green vampire smiley face on the front. Neon colored and black gel bracelets run the length of either arm. She also wears dark blue skinny-jeans, tucked inside black, heel-less boots that stop about mid calf. Each of her fingernails is painted a different color, and a black beret sits atop her head. She wears think eyeliner and light lip-gloss.

Starter: Poochyena (Male); Nicknamed Hellion. Hellion is a rather unnerving Pokémon. He is always serious, and has an almost sinister air about him. He cares deeply for his trainer, however, and will do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

**_(Right now, the only Pokémon I want is your OC's starter. I want to keep the anticipation of what Pokémon each character will catch for the readers, but I will ask whoever I pick to send a complete list of their team via PM.) _**

Personality: Veronica is a snarky, wise-cracking smartass. She always has a sarcastic remark or raised eyebrow at the ready, no matter the situation. She's also extremely absentminded, and will sometimes stare blankly into space; lost in her own thoughts. Since her mind has the tendency to wander, her attention span can be a little short at times.

Background: Veronica comes from a wealthy family. Both her parents completely detested Pokémon, unless they were being used by the maids to clean their estate, and forbade her from interacting with them at all; they believed it was improper for a young lady of her upbringing. One day, while on the run from her insufferable nanny, Veronica found an injured Poochyena in the forest. She brought it home and nursed it back to health in secret, constructing a make-shift bed for it in the back of her large closet. A maid stumbled upon her dear Poochyena one day. Fearing for her job if she kept silent, the woman told Veronica's parents. Veronica's parents in turn threatened to have her Poochyena killed if she did not get rid of it. She begged them to reconsider, but they told her that she didn't have what it took to be a real Pokémon trainer even if they did. Furious, Veronica escaped with her Poochyena, vowing not to return until she was one of the best trainers alive.

Role: Main Character (Trainer)

**_You can list for your character to double as a rival AND love interest; I might choose them if I like them well enough. The "Trainer" slot of the three main characters has obviously already been filled, so your character most definitely will not be picked if you list that as his or her role._**

**_I'm probably going to be introducing new characters throughout so if your OC doesn't make the original cut, they may just show up later on. ;))_**

**_I'm making my final decision sometime tomorrow night, so I can begin writing as soon as possible. I'll extend the deadline if I don't find any OC's that I like._**


	2. Meet the Characters

_**This took WAY longer to get out then I had planned. I just got so busy, especially with the actual novel I'm writing. (It's up on a site called Inkpop, I'll post the info for it next time I update if anyone is interested.) I also tweaked my original plan a little. I'm only going to focus on eight characters right now, and I'm going to make them all travel together. They're still going to be rivals and love interests and all that, but the more I wrote, the more the OC's I chose grew on me. I wanted to write about all of them all the time! xDD (I also made a few changes with the characters I wanted to use at the last minute, so if you got a PM from me and I didn't use your character, then that's why. I was just too lazy to notify you beforehand.)**_

_**Like I said before, I'm going to try and make this story realistic. I will be including some of the darker aspects of Pokémon, like corruption, abuse, death, etc, but that won't be the entire story, as you will see in this first chapter here. It isn't that long, but I really just wanted to introduce the characters I'm using and the general plot. I am going to be needing a few bad guys sometime soon though, so get those OC's ready! I apologize for any mistakes. xPP**_

_**Oh, and someone pointed out the spelling of the title. I stylized it because it was a one-word title, so I wanted it to be a little distinguishable and easy to find. :)**_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_**oO..**__Oydessy__**..Oo**_

_**O N E**_

_Meet the Characters_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

There are many kinds of people in the world.

Some people are smart, others not so much. Some people are so sickeningly sweet that you get instant cavities just from talking to them, and others are total witches with a capitol "B". Unfortunately for Veronica, the girl in front of her was the type of person that everyone else just wanted to slap.

Her name was Amanda, as Veronica had learned about two hours ago when the girl first started her life story, and she just wouldn't _shut-up_. She bounced excitedly from one foot to the other, and her blonde pig-tails danced in the most irritating fashion. Her bright yellow dress moved along with her.

She chattered animatedly to the next person in line, a tan boy that looked like he really didn't give a damn about anything she said. Veronica would even bet that he had never met Amanda before in his life.

He stood slightly turned to the side, giving Veronica a view of his angled chin, sculpted nose, and droopy, golden eye (the other was covered by his fringe). He nodded mechanically along with what Amanda was saying, sliver hair brushing against the nape of his neck as he did so. His face was completely blank; Veronica didn't know how he could stand Amanda's incessant babbling.

"—And you'll never guess what my Whismur did next. He jumped right into the cake-batter!" Amanda exclaimed. She frowned when she noticed The Quiet Guy had stopped nodding, seemingly drifting into a state of deep pondering.

"Did you hear me? I said—"The Quiet Guy cut her off. His voice was almost a whisper.

"Silence is a source of great strength." Amanda furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and Veronica smirked, covering her snort of laughter with a cough.

"What did you say?"

"It's a rare person who wants to hear what he doesn't want to hear."

"…Huh?" Veronica rolled her eyes, deciding to put the poor girl out of her misery.

"He's saying that being quiet for a little while won't kill you, and he's tired of listening to your positivel_y terrific_ ramblings about nothing. In lamer terms, shut-up."

They both turned to look at her, as if they hadn't noticed she'd been there the entire time. The Quiet Guy nodded once to indicate that Veronica's assumption was correct, and faced forward once more. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his baggy, white jeans. The line shifted forward; Amanda pouted in Veronica's direction.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to _say_ that you're a friggin'—"

"Hey, wanna hear a joke?" Both girls blinked at each other. Those words hadn't come from either of their mouths.

They looked back, and the boy behind Veronica was grinning at them. His narrow, blue eyes shone with mischief, and his green hair complemented his caramel skin well. There were three pieces in the back, however, that stuck out. Veronica's hand itched to tug one; they seemed really soft.

"Uh," Veronica scratched her head, "sure?" Amanda nodded in agreement, her green eyes bright with excitement.

"Okay, so a Pichu walks into a bar right? The bartender, who's a Marshtomp, is like "Hey man, why are your cheeks red?" and the Pichu replies: "Well I'm a Pichu, why wouldn't they be red?"

A still silence followed; even the wind appeared to have stopped blowing. The two girls stared at him, and he stared back. Finally, Amanda broke the silence.

"I guess it was kind of funny, it you think about it." She trailed off. Her face was a mask of deep concentration as she tried her hardest to find the humor in his joke. Veronica, on the other hand, wasn't one to sugar-coat things.

"What the hell kind of joke was that? It wasn't funny like, at all!" Bad Joker Teller Dude shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't really have a joke to tell. It just seemed like the mood needed a little lightening." Another bout of muteness followed, and he eventually stuck of his hand.

"My name's Collin, what's yours?" Veronica moved to shake it, opening her mouth to reply, but Amanda practically shoved her out of the way.

"I'm Amanda, nice to meet you." Amanda batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly. Collin chuckled awkwardly in response.

"…Nice to meet you too?" As soon as the words fell from his lips, she pounced upon him with her never-ending stream of chatter. Veronica felt a little bad when she left him, Amanda hanging off his sleeve, and took the other girl's spot in line. Sadly, it was him or her, and she was anxious to get her Trainer's Card. The sooner she got through the registration line, the sooner her adventure would officially begin.

Trainers couldn't do much of anything without a Trainer's Card anymore. Since criminal activity from organized groups, like Team Aqua and Team Magma from a few years prior, had been on a rise, the Pokémon League Board set new policies to ensure the safety of young rookies. Any new Trainers that wish to travel must first register, and then they have to find at least two traveling companions. (It's also preferred that each group have at least one male.) Gym-Leaders won't accept the challenge if their challenger does not have a Trainer's Card, and Coordinators can't apply for a contest-pass without one. Each Trainer's starter Pokémon also had to pass a physical examination.

Veronica shifted her neon-green and black checkered messenger bag on her shoulder. Her box of colored pencils clinked against her pouch of extra Pokéballs, and she began to wonder what kinds of new Pokémon she would catch.

She had just got finished capturing Entei after a single Bite attack from Hellion, when a light tap on the shoulder jerked her from her fanciful delusions. She blinked back into the living world to find The Quiet Guy gazing back at her. Apparently, the line had moved a great deal while Veronica was daydreaming. They had already gotten inside the building, and were only a few people away from the registration station.

The only place big enough to hold so many people at one time was the stadium in Ever Grande City. Veronica had been excited about coming here. She'd planned on stopping to take in the majestic beauty of the stadium before entering, but her mind was off somewhere else when she actually got up close. She didn't let it bother her too much, however. She'd be back soon enough, as a challenger to the Champion.

Now that he was facing her fully, Veronica took the time to study The Quiet Guy. As an artist, interesting things had always fascinated her, and he was definitely interesting. He reminded her of a Goth with his black, skull t-shirt, and spiked choker-necklace. She could see the glints of black earrings in his ears too, when he moved a certain way. She realized after a strange look briefly flashed across his face that maybe her staring could have possibly been just a little bit creepy. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Hey," she fumbled for her words, "I'm Veronica. How's it going?"

He simply looked at her for a long while; she didn't think he was going to respond at first.

"York," he replied. She had to strain to hear him over the noise of almost a hundred conversations going on at once.

"And it's not how things are going that matters; it's how you choose to feel about them."

"Well how do you feel then?" York shrugged and stepped up to the machine.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh, we're almost there!" Amanda cheered happily from behind, clapping her hands together. Collin grinned.

"It's about time; we've been waiting forever."

Looking around, Veronica took note of all the other trainers packed inside the room. The original line branched off into five other stations with machines similar to the one York was currently using to register. There were so many people; so much competition.

York disappeared into the crowd when he was finished. Veronica stepped up to take his place, studying the screen with interest.

_Welcome, young Trainer!_

_Please begin by entering your first and last name in the box below._

**Veronica McCullough.**

A spinning Pokéball appeared as the machine processed her information.

_Hello, Veronica!_

_With a few easy steps, you will be on your way to starting your very own Pokémon journey. Please check the information below that was gathered from the forms you mailed in. If everything is correct, select 'Continue.' If there is something wrong, change the information before moving on._

Veronica took a moment to scan over the information.

**Name: Veronica McCullough**

**Age: 16**

**DOB: October 21****st****, 1995**

**Wished Occupation: League Challenger**

**Starter Pokémon: Poochyena**

**Home Town: LaRousse City**

**Home Address: N/A**

**Home Phone: N/A**

She pressed continue.

_Say cheese!_

Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Wha—"she was cut off by a bright flash.

_Thank you for registering; good luck on your adventure!_

The machine made an airy "Ping!" and her Trainer's Card shot out of the slot underneath the screen. She grabbed the card carefully, frowning at identification picture staring back at her. She looked utterly confused, and the words "Sorry, no retakes!" were printed in small letters at the bottom.

So _not_ cool.

The new trainers were all supposed to wait in the lobby until they received further instruction, so Veronica attempted to find York in the sea of rookies. She didn't know him that well, but it was better than being alone…or stuck with Amanda. She found him leaning against a wall in the back by himself. He didn't seem bothered by the appearance of some random girl that had obviously followed him. He simply nodded in greeting, and went back to observing his surroundings.

Amanda appeared a few minutes later, dragging Collin along with her. A boy in a lab coat with eye-catching, unruly white hair and bright green eyes trailed behind.

"Veronica," Amanda exclaimed, catching the attention of a few nearby Trainers, "I found a new member for our group!" Veronica's brows shot up. Since when were they a _group_?

She gazed past Amanda and Collin, to Lab Coat Boy. Lab Coat Boy noticed her gaze. Smiling, he raised an arm to wave, but ended up tripping over someone's bag and stumbling into a potted plant. The plant toppled over, its pot shattering against the tiled floor on impact. He scratched his head, still grinning.

"That plant didn't really go with the interior anyway, haha." Collin went to stand next to him, tilting his head down at the pieces of the broken pot. He stroked his chin mockingly in thought.

"Yes, I believe you may be right Shiro, my good man. That plant was _so_ last season."

"Yeah well, my _bag_ is so _squished_ now!" The small group collectively turned to stare at a fuming girl with black hair in a high ponytail, and blazing dark eyes. Shiro laughed guiltily.

"Um…sorry?"

"Sorry," she screeched, grabbing the collar of his lab coat and shaking him violently, "my PokéNav4.0 was in there and you stepped on it; the screen is all cracked now!" As proof, she shoved the red PokéNav that she had retrieved from her bag in his face.

"Do you see it; DO YOU SEE THE CRACK?"

"If he doesn't," Veronica murmured, "then I see someone who might be _on_ crack." Psycho Chick snapped her head in Veronica's direction, eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?" Veronica feigned a look of bewilderment.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just said something."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did; I heard you!"

"…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Anger is a wind which blows out the lamp of the mind." Everyone fell silent as they tried to figure out what the heck York had just said.

A loud, booming voice interrupted their thoughts.

"No," it cried, "don't go gettin' all quiet on me." A boy who wasn't that tall but had more muscles than the average Usaring appeared from the crowd. Veronica's "Retardar" went off as soon as she took in his grinning face. He had shoulder-length dark hair that flared out at the ends, bluish-gray eyes, and smooth, olive skin.

"Come on," Muscle Head exclaimed, "be loud and entertaining like you were before! Life ain't no fun when you're quiet all the time."

"Actually," Veronica replied, "silence is a source of great strength."

"Ooh, I know what that means," Amanda piped, "it means shut-up!" York's lips twitched, but he didn't smile, and Muscle Head's brow scrunched in confusion.

"…What?"

"Um, hello," Psycho Chick snapped, "aren't we forgetting something along the lines of my _broken _PokéNav?" She turned back to Shiro and held out a hand.

"I accept cash and checks made out to Leslie Anderson. I do not, however, accept debit."

"Eh," Shiro scratched his head, "I'm only a student, so I'm not sure how you expect me to pay you back…"

Leslie looked like she was about to explode, so Collin jumped in with another not-really-a-joke joke.

"So there's this Plusle right—"

"I'm Amanda," Amanda chirped, turning to face Muscle Head, "What's your name?"

"Ethen, but everyone calls me Haza cuz I don't think Ethen sounds all that tough." Amanda "hm'ed" in thought.

"Ethen," she tested, "Ethen, Ethen, Ethen, Ethen." Ethen blinked, before shrugging and saying her name over and over too.

"Amanda, Amanda, Amanda, Amanda, Amanda—"

"—blue, duh! Oh wait, that would actually be a Minun…did you know that the ghost of a Minun once came back from the dead and tried to murder its abusive owner?"

"…That joke didn't even make sense!"

Amidst the chaos, a petite girl with brown hair tied back in a French braid to her waist and large brown eyes that darted anxiously behind a pair of round glasses approached Veronica.

"I didn't know if you heard because of all the noise," her voice was small and shy, "but they said they wanted everyone to report to the stadium for orientation."

Shiro used this as an excuse to dart away from Leslie, who chased after him swinging her broken PokéNav. Amanda immediately latched onto Collin's hand, pulling him the direction of the stadium and blabbering about how they just _had_ to sit together.

"Thanks—"Veronica trailed off, staring questioningly at the brown haired girl.

"Bethany," she adjusted her glasses, "it's a pleasure to meet—"Bethany's sentence ended with an abrupt squeak as Ethen suddenly grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder.

"Little Mouse gets to sit with Haza." He announced cheerfully. Bethany turned an unhealthy shade of red. She seemed likely to lose consciousness at any second.

Veronica wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself into.

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_His lips curled in a cruel smirk as he heard Rayquaza's agonized roar. The massive, emerald dragon thrashed frantically against his steel restraints, but each jar sent thousands of bolts of electricity through its body. With one last, mighty cry it threw itself forward. The dark room came alive with burning, blue electricity. He watched, the pupils of his red eyes reflecting the scene before him._

_When the chaos died, Rayquaza lay still._

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**There you have it folks; the first chapter of "Oydessy." **_

_**Who is your favorite character so far? (Besides your own if you OC made it in.) Answer in your review. I'm going to keep asking this, because you never know, it may just change later on. ;)**_


End file.
